


Welcome back Baby!

by EyesToThe_Sky



Category: WWE
Genre: Bottom!Edge, M/M, Porn With Plot, SMUT!, Top!Cena, Welcome back party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-07
Updated: 2010-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesToThe_Sky/pseuds/EyesToThe_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One - shot! Edge returns and wins the Royal rumble, he runs into a certain Chain gang soldier who's more then happy to welcome him back. John Cena/Edge; Slash. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome back Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea is all Sammys! I just wrote it! I'm glad she liked it.

Adam smiled as he walked back through the curtain. He'd just made his long awaited return, making a dream come true. He was the 2010 royal rumble winner, and was going to wrestlemania, to face whichever champion he wanted, in the main event. He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin, hearing the fans chanting his name. Nothing could make this moment any better then it already was. Just then a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, lifting him off his feet, carrying him into the bathroom, shoving him into the nearest empty stall; yanking it closed behind them, locking it.

Adam turned around, looking into the lust glazed eyes of one horny looking John Cena. He smiled feeling his own member respond at seeing John in such a state. "Hey Johnny!" John smiled darkly grabbing Adam's head kissing him deeply. Adam responded to the kiss, pulling John closer, trailing his hands all over John's slightly sweaty body, running his fingers over John's short dark hair.

He moaned, feeling John's tongue pushing firmly against his lips demanding enreance to Adam's silky depths. Adam groaned, parting his lips, granting John entrance. John's tongue traced every part of Adam's cavern, dueling with Adam's tongue in a battle of dominance. As always, John won that battle, Adam caved as John broke the kiss for air, kissing down Adam's jaw line, to the soft sensitive skin of his neck.

Adam clutched at John's head as his teeth grazed over a certain spot, a certain spot John knew all too well. Adam let out a sound that seemed to be a cross between a moan and a gasp. John grinned against Adam's neck, biting down on the spot that drove Adam wild, Adam gasping, trying to suck in a breath but finding the simple action difficult. John released the abused flesh, soothing it with his tongue, sucking on it gently.

"Oh god Johnny!" Adam gasped, head falling back, giving John better access to his neck. John smirked before dragging his teeth acrossed Adam's sentive neck. "Ah fuck" Adam gasped as John placed a small kiss to Adam's Adams' apple, moving to drag his tongue over his callor bone; causing Adam's breath to hitch slightly. John grinned loving the control he still had over Adam.

Adam grabbed John's head pulling him back up for a passionate kiss, a kiss John happily replied to, before breaking it moments later. He shoved Adam back against the stall door, trailing his tongue down Adam's chest, dipping it into his navel, stopping at Adam's tights. He grabbed hold of each side, giving a rough yank, tugging them down to Adam's knees, taking in the beauty that was Adam.

"Mmm After all these years, you're still goregous ya know that Addy?" John asked licking his lips, dropping to his knees, taking Adam's swollen cock in hand, giving him a few good strokes, he swipped his tongue over the dripping slit. "Ah Shit Johnny ..." Adam gasped head falling back against the door with a loud 'thud'.  
John grinned before taking the head into his mouth, sucking on it, gently taking more and more as he got used to having Adam's size in his mouth. "Oh god Johnny!" Adam hissed hands resting on John's head, holding him there. John deep throated him, moving slowly down, bobbing back, bobbing down, slowly back. Adam moaned, pumping his hips, fucking John's face until John grabbed his hips, holding them against the stall, making Adam whine.

"Want you... in me Johnny! Please! I need it" Adam whined. John didn't have to be told twice. He pulled off Adam's member, rising slowly to his feet, giving Adam's nipples attention on his way up. "Johnny!" he growled as John smirked, spinning Adam around to face the wall. He unbuckled his belt, shoving his jean shorts and boxers down enough to whip out the equitment. "Ask... Demand rather... and you shall receive" John murmured in Adam's ear, holding his fingers in Adam's face.

Adam opened his mouth, sucking on John's fingers, getting them wet with saliva. John pulled them back, gently slipping them inside of Adam, stretching him as much as he could with what he had to use. He scissored them gently, while Adam bucked his hips impatiently. "Come onnnn! Johnnnn! I'm okay! I'm ready! I need it Now!" he hissed as John chuckled.

"Baby i don't wanna hurt you" John murmured giving a few more thrusts, stretching him a little bit longer. "John!" Adam grumbled as John removed his fingers. "Okay! Geez chillax" John muttered, taking his hardened member in hand, lining it up with Adam's entrence, hesistating. "You sure you're ready?"

"YESSSS!" Adam growled pushing back against John. John pushed forward, gently sliding in all the way, while Adam hissed. "I'm sorry-" John murmured as Adam gripped his wrist tightly. "Don't be sorry! John fuck me!" he moaned as John nodded his head, gently pulling out and moving forward again. "Faster! Harder! Rougher! Johnny! I'm not fragile, you won't break me" Adam tried to reason.

"In that case..." John pulled out completely, slamming back in roughly while Adam hissed in pleasure. "Oh yeah just like that John!" he cried out. John started a rough, fast pace, pounding in and out of Adam hard. "You like it baby?" he growled in his ear.

"Yes..." he moaned curling his hands into fists against the stall. John reached up, grabbing the top of the stall for leverage, snapping his hips into Adam's. "Fuck! Yeah!" Adam growled reaching down to stroke his cock in time with John's thrusts, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. He already felt his orgasm building, and by the way John's breathing sounded, the way he frantically began snapping his hips forward, he was close as well. Adam whined feeling John slap his hand away from his member, instead stroking Adam himself, as Adam began moaning once more.

"So close Johnny" he hissed pressing his forehead against the stall, as John jerked his cock harder, squeezing a little more firmly, Adam couldn't hold back any longer. He came, gasping as he shot his load all over John's hand, his own chest and the stall, some of it leaking off into a puddle on the floor.

John growled slamming roughly into Adam over and over, letting out an animalistic growl as he came, shooting his load inside of Adam. "Oh shit..." Adam whispered as John leaned against him, trying to catch his breath. "That was one hell of a... rumble victory celebration..." Adam murmured as John nodded, still panting, pulling out of Adam. Adam pulled his tights up slowly, as John pulled his jean shorts up, fastening them. "I missed you Johnny" Adam whispered as he cupped John's cheek.

"I missed you too..." John murmured wrapping his arm around Adam, pulling him against him, reaching behind him to unlock the stall. "Almost forgot!" John murmured pulling Adam's head down for a kiss. "Welcome back" He drawled as Adam grinned. "Thanks".

~Finished


End file.
